Human hair removal (i.e., epilation) is performed using various types of conventional devices and techniques. Unwanted hair in locations can be extracted partially or entirely (i.e., from the follicle). Using conventional devices and techniques, hair removal is often painful, time-consuming, and performed using skilled technicians, aestheticians, or other personnel. However, conventional epilation devices and techniques are also problematic.
Some conventional devices and techniques use threading as a technique for removing hair. By rolling a length of twisted thread, thin wire, or other filament, hair may be removed and pulled from surrounding skin (i.e., removal by the follicle). This prevents hair from growing back rapidly, if at all. However, threading is time-consuming and requires highly skilled and trained technicians. By requiring highly skilled and trained technicians (e.g., aestheticians), threading is not only time-consuming, but also expensive and manually labor intensive. Moreover, even if a person is familiar with the techniques involved in threading, it is nearly impossible for such person to apply these techniques on himself or herself to remove hair on his or her own body.
The thread pieces used with conventional devices using the threading technique for removing hair, are generally supplied by means of a spool or by hand cutting each thread piece and gluing the pieces down onto cardboard or cutting slits into cardboard to attach each piece of thread onto. This makes it difficult to measure out the exact length of the thread pieces, including the length of thread fibers stretched out, by hand and naked eye. In addition, the user can't avoid touching the threads in the process, which risks contaminating the threads to be used in the threading process. Further, the ends of the thread pieces had to be cut and fell limp at both ends in the slits of the cardboard such that they are not fully stretched out in a straight orientation.